pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin: Poko Palooza
Pikmin: Poko Palooza is the first game of the "Omega" series, and currently the only one. It is for the SteveBox 720. It started development on 5/3/2014, but was put on hold until 5/1/2019 for unknown reasons. Story -Introduction- It was another ordinary day at Hocotate Freight. The President is looking through the company's numbers and realizes that the company isn't doing very well. The company's income is at an all-time low, and the President isn't sure what to do... Until he gets an idea. He leaves his office to go find Olimar and Louie on their lunch break. He tells them how the company is doing terribly, but they can fix it. He says that they must go back to PNF-404 and collect more treasure, if they want to keep their salary. The President decides that he will come along too (he would feel guilty otherwise). The three captains arrive at the (now repaired) Hocotate Ship. The President realizes that there aren't enough cockpits for the three of them so he forces Louie into the Ship's Pod. The Hocotate Ship launches off into the sky, away from Hocotate once again... Little do these three know what kind of adventure their about to go on. As they near PNF-404's atmosphere, something starts heading toward the ship! The ship has a hard time detecting what it is they're getting hit by exactly, but the ship manages to dodge it. The ship knows it isn't a meteor, so what could it be? The ship keeps heading toward PNF-404's surface, until another unknown projectile is thrown at them! The ship manages to dodge it... The Ship nears the planet's surface, only a few more minutes until landing... But one more projectile comes from seemingly nowhere, causing the Ship to malfunction, and the three captains to be thrown all over the PNF-404's surface... They're all stranded. -Greenhorn Gully- Olimar awakes in a rocky canyon area. He realizes that he's all alone, not even the ship is nearby. Olimar walks up ahead, and as luck would have it, he rediscovers Red Pikmin! With the Red Pikmin's aid, he can continue on through the area, and find the Hocotate Ship. The Hocotate Ship mentions that it's alright, as it has been self-repairing itself for the last few hours. Although the Ship is alright, Louie and the President are still missing. The Hocotate Ship tells Olimar that even though Louie and The President are gone, Olimar should still collect any treasure that he comes across. Olimar and the Pikmin come across the Stitched Sphere (a baseball) and collect it (This would be the end of Day 1). Olimar lands back in Greenhorn Gully to search for Louie and the President. Upon exploring more of the area, Olimar discovers a treasure that could help him find Louie and the President, but it's trapped behind a toxic wall. He continues along and finds a cave that he names "Cave of Beginnings". As he explores the cave, collects treasure and discovers White Pikmin. Olimar leaves the cave, breaks down the toxic wall, and collects the Data Glutton (an old cell phone that's also found in Pikmin 3). Upon collecting it, the Ship uses it to try and detect Louie's location. (Still a WIP) Pikmin Types There are 12 Pikmin types. 8 Pikmin types return from the official Pikmin games, as well as 4 new ones. Red Pikmin - Strong fighters that are immune to fire. White Pikmin - Fast Pikmin that are immune to poison. They can detect buried treasure, but they aren't good fighters. Rock Pikmin - Do a lot of damage when thrown at an enemy. They can also break crystals and glass. Immune to being crushed. Yellow Pikmin - Pikmin that can be flung high into the air. They are also immune to electricity, and are good at digging. Cyan Pikmin - Fluffy Pikmin that are immune to being frozen. Winged Pikmin - Pikmin with the ability to fly, so they can lift objects that other Pikmin can't. Blue Pikmin - Pikmin that can swim. They also save drowning Pikmin if one is nearby. Purple Pikmin - Strong Pikmin that can stun enemies. They also can't be blown over, but they don't move very fast. Robot Pikmin - Man-made Pikmin that can be made with scrap metal. They are the strongest and fastest Pikmin type, but they aren't immune to any hazards. On top of this, they will explode if killed, endangering nearby Pikmin. Bulbmin - Immune to fire, electricity, water, poison, and ice. They can only be found in caves, and can't be taken outside. Gold Pikmin - Comically powerful Pikmin that can't be killed. Because there are so many types of Pikmin, the player really has to plan ahead what Pikmin the player has to bring with them when going into caves. Enemies (Will be put on a separate page later).